gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros. 2
Super Mario Bros. 2 is an NES game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Episodes #Magic Potions #Nintendo'd #Never-Ending Stream of Death #Livin' La Vida Luigi #A Fine Day For Mayoring # Game information Super Mario Bros. 2 is a 1988 platform game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Entertainment System as a sequel to the 1985 game Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. 2 initially started out as a demo for a vertically scrolling, two-player, cooperative-action game that was scrapped. The reasons included the technical limitations of the NES hardware making it difficult to produce a polished game featuring a vertical orientation and multiplayer features conceived for the project. It was decided to add more Mario-like elements, such as horizontal levels (though many vertically oriented levels were retained in the final project). Since the game had gone through some development, Nintendo created the game Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic for the Family Computer Disk System during its agreement with the Fuji Television company. The game was changed in order to fit with the theme of the mascots of the company and their adventure. The game is a side-scrolling platform game. At the beginning of each stage, the player is given a choice of four protagonists to control: Imajin/Mario, Mama/Luigi, Papa/Toad, and Lina/Princess Toadstool. Each character has different strengths: Imajin/Mario runs faster; Mama/Luigi can jump the highest of the four; Papa/Toad can run and pluck vegetables the fastest but is the poorest jumper; and Lina/Peach can jump the farthest, due to her ability to hover for a short time, though she is the slowest runner and slowest at plucking items from the ground. All characters have the ability to increase the height of their jump by ducking briefly before they jump. Unlike the previous and following Mario games, no enemies can be defeated by jumping on them. Instead, the player character must throw objects at enemies, such as vegetables plucked from the ground. Certain opponents can be picked up and thrown as well, and several levels feature blocks marked with the word "POW", which when picked up and thrown kill all the enemies on screen at impact, similar to the one in Mario Bros. The game features a life meter, a then-unusual feature in the series. The player begins each stage with two points of health, represented by hearts or red hexagons (in remakes of Super Mario Bros. 2, they are shaped like hearts), and can increase the number of health points in the meter by picking up heart containers or mushrooms. Health can be replenished by floating hearts, which appear after a certain number of opponents have been defeated. The invincibility star from the previous game appears, with a player needing to collect five pairs of cherries to acquire it. Each stage contains one or more hidden flasks of genie lamps or potions. When plucked and thrown, they create a door to Sub-Space, an alternate world in which coins are collected instead of vegetables when plucked. The heart containers or mushrooms used to increase the health meter can also be found here. The player automatically leaves Sub-Space after a few seconds. The coins collected are used in a slot machine mini-game played between stages. This mini-game is the chief means of obtaining additional lives. In addition to the items found in Sub-Spaces, certain ones are also used as warp zones; these involve the use of vases as pipes. Category:NES Games Category:Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Nintendo Games Category:Fuji TV Games Category:Mario Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Completed Games